


Love is their Refuge

by kt_anansi



Category: Siren (TV 2018)
Genre: 18 and over only, Ben teaches ryn to please maddie, F/F, F/F/M, F/M, Female Masturbation, First Time, Ill write happy things for this ot3 at some point, Lots of hot smut tho, Loving Sex, Polyamory, Polymarine, Promise, Sad Ending, Sex, Smut, TW: Attempted rape alluded to, The smuttiest smut, Three some, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and it is excellent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_anansi/pseuds/kt_anansi
Summary: Okay, I am going down the trail to hell here.This is my first time writing a threesome, and it's my first time writing F/F smut. There will be more chapters to come...Inspired by 2X05.This is also my first work for Siren- which is definitely stealing my soul. Polymarine is perfection. I hope people like it!Rated E for Explicit. 18 and over only, please.





	1. First Thing is First

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr Kt-anansi or Twitter @Kt_anansi 
> 
> Prompts are always open. Please Ask on Timblr and DM on Twitter.

                                                       

Maddie sat, staring into space, with a blanket around her shoulders... The events of the evening kept playing in her mind. Finding the ring, Glen cornering her, fighting him... him on top of her... 

She hadn’t been able to fight him. He was going to... He was... 

“Maddie,” a voice cut through the silence, “Maddie is upset? Maddie is upset with Ryn?” 

Looking up, Maddie saw Ryn. She looked so worried, so unsure of herself, “No, no, Ryn,” Maddie reassured her. Cupping her cheek, she brought her face down to hers and enjoyed the closeness of her their foreheads touching.  

“Ryn, you... You did nothing wrong, okay? You saved me.”  

“Maddie and Ryn can go home?” Ryn asked, her fingers coming up to stroke her cheek, and then trail down her neck, “Ryn will make Maddie feel... better?”  

Maddie’s breath caught...  

“Yeah, yeah, let’s do that.”  

After giving their statements, Ryn drove home- which made Maddie laugh enough. Making their way to the apartment, Maddie murmured something about making dinner.  

Suddenly, her stomach felt like a tight coil of nerves. Every time she looked at Ryn, she blushed and her stomach would flip. She couldn’t wait. But she was so nervous. To settle her nerves, she pulled out a bottle of Reisling. Pouring a couple of glasses, she turned around to find Ryn standing right in front of her. Maddie offered her glass, as she took a sip.  

“What is this?” Ryn asked, sniffing the glass. 

“Wine.”  

“Wine?” 

“Yeah, it uh... it tastes good... it makes a person relax.”  

“Maddie needs to relax?”  

“Yeah,” Maddie laughed, as she took another sip. Ryn grabbed the other glass and drained it quickly. 

“Maddie will relax when Ryn makes love to her?”  

The moment was suddenly charged, as Ryn looked up at Maddie expectantly.  

“Maddie will relax when  _Ryn_ _and Ben_ make love to her,” the voice came out from the front door. As ben set his keys down, he looked up at the women in the kitchen, “we’ll take care of you, Maddie.”  

Maddie felt tears sting her eyes, as Ben walked closer, she felt safe. It was amazing, the way the two of them felt like home. Ben slid his arm behind her and cupped her cheek. 

“Do you want me to teach Ryn how to make love to you?” he whispered, his eyes raking over her with heat. When his eyes met hers, he was asking permission, waiting for her consent, “We won’t do anything until you’re ready.” 

“I want that,” Maddie said, tilting her chin toward him, “Please.”  

“Okay,” Ben’s voice was gruff, as he murmured the word, he leaned in and kissed Maddie tenderly. As the kiss turned heated, Ben brushed his tongue against her lips, and she opened up to him. His hand trailed from her cheek to her neck, and down to her breast, Maddie felt heat pool in her belly and center.  

Maddie felt Ben’s hand graze her center over her jeans. The too-gentle, yet delicious friction made her moan and Ben took the opportunity to focus his lips on her neck. Maddie opened her eyes to find Ryn staring at her, Ryn’s nipples were peaking under her shirt. And, fuck, if that wasn’t the hottest thing Maddie had ever seen.  

Ryn was breathing heavily, already. It was clear that just watching Ben and Maddie was getting her aroused. When her eyes locked with the siren, Maddie nodded, and Ryn walked up to her, pulling her head down, she kissed her with gusto.  

Ben’s hands were skimming her belly, as Ryn’s slipped up her shirt. Maddie could feel Ben guiding Ryn’s hand to each of her breasts.  

“You hear how she moans, Ryn? That means she likes it.” 

“Mmm... Maddie likes Ryn’s hands.” Ryn spoke the words into her mouth. Maddie felt herself, hot and slick in her jeans. Her center was pulsating with anticipation, as Ben guided Ryn’s hand over her center. Maddie’s hips chased the sensation. She could hear her jeans unzipping, and her pants being pulled down.  

Ben’s lips kissed her thighs softly, while Ryn looked down at her, “Maddie is beautiful.”  

“Yes... she is, isn’t she?” 

Maddie bit her lip, and tried not to cry as she watched her lovers smile at each other and then her, “Ryn, let's take Maddie to the bed, okay?”  

Ryn nodded, and much to both Maddie and Ben’s surprise, she picked her up bridal style, and walked her to the room. Landing on the bed, she couldn’t help but laugh, as she pulled Ryn in for another kiss. This time it turned heated, fast, passionate.  

Her pants were fully off, and when she looked at Ben, she saw his shirt was gone, too. Ryn pushed her shirt off and kissed up her belly to her breasts. The siren kissed her breasts like she kissed her lips. Applying tongue, and teeth lightly. She devoured, as Maddie held her against herself.  

“Good, Ryn, she likes that.” Ben’s voice sounded strained. He was obviously very turned on by this. When he spoke next, his voice was behind Ryn, and Maddie could see his hand travel down her arm, as he guided Ryn’s hand to Maddie’s heat. Spreading her legs so that they could gain easier access, she felt both Ryn and Ben’s hands graze her. Ben explained the female anatomy to Ryn, with scholarly expertise. As Ben’s fingers stretched her, Ryn circled her clit and sucked on her nipple.  

Maddie could feel Ryn rutting against her leg, and she watched as Ben’s hips moved in the same rhythm against Ryn’s ass.  

Fuck, watching that was going to send Maddie over the edge. With one hand in Ryn’s hair, and the other holding her breast, she breathed heavily, as she bucked her hips against the hands that were fucking her so well.  

 _“Fuck. Fuck...”_ she moaned. 

“Oh, she’s close, Ryn,” Ben whispered proudly. While his fingers moved faster inside her, he directed Ryn, “Push a little harder, and you’ll make her scream.”  

Ryn must have listened because Maddie heard herself scream in ecstasy, as everything went white.  


	2. The Night Before The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryn wants to spend the night with Ben and Maddie. 
> 
> Somewhat canon compliant. 
> 
> Sorry for the delay on the chapter!

_“_ _Ryn_ _...”_ Maddie said, making Ben turn around. She was here... really here... instead of staying with the other sirens, she came here to them.  

“Ryn wants Ben and Maddie tonight,” the siren said with only a small amount of shyness. Ben stepped forward, nodding. Pressing his lips against hers, he worked his tongue into her mouth. Letting out a sigh as she pulled away, Ben could feel the salt of her on his tongue. Ryn pulled Maddie close, and they began to kiss.  

“Too many clothes,” Maddie murmured as she undressed while Ben unbuttoned Ryn’s jeans, “Ryn, do you want Ben and me to make you come- as I did before?”  

“Yes,” she said simply, joining her hands with theirs, she walked them to the bed.  

Once their clothes were properly removed, they fell into bed together. 

Laying down, Ryn spoke to Maddie, “will Ben come, too?”  

Ryn turned to Ben as his hands ran down her legs, settling at her ankles, where he rubbed slow circles. Noticing her shiver, he felt a jolt of electric heat run down his body. Since the moment he heard her siren song, he had wanted this... to have his mouth on her, himself inside her... Just the thought of it, had his cock twinging with anticipation. 

“I- uh... I would like that.”  

“Okay...” Ryn’s voice dissolved into a moan as Maddie began to kiss her neck. She then slid her hand down Ryn’s chest and cupped her breast. Laying back against the headboard, Ryn laid her hand over Maddie’s. 

The pure look of adoration between the two of them made Ben’s heart swell.  

“What are you waiting for Ben?” Maddie asked, a glint in her eye before she took Ryn’s breast in her mouth. Giving a slight chuckle, Ben began to kiss her thighs. Working his way up her body, he settled at her free breast, Cupping her ass, heat rose between the two, as her wet center pressed against his erection.  

Lapping at her breast, he threaded his free hand in hers. Eventually, Ben worked his lips up to hers. Kissing her fully and deeply, he could feel Maddie’s hand warmly grabbing his erection and working it in sync with their moaning. Pulling Ryn beneath him, Ben lifted her knees and perched between her legs.  

Maddie laid down by Ryn, and kissed her sweetly, “Are you ready, Ryn?”  

“Yes,” she said, locking eyes with Ben, he stroked her knees in adoration. Licking his lip, he moved forward to kiss her as he aligned himself with her entrance. Cupping her cheek, he mused his lips against hers and slowly buried himself inside her. Leaning his forehead against hers, he set a steady pace.  

The heat overwhelming him, he sat up and pulled Ryn closer to him. Massaging her own breasts, Ryn began to pump her hips against him. Her breathy moans and slight growls matched her movements while she met him, thrust for thrust.  

Maddie worked her lips over the two of them- and touched them however she desired, as Ben and Ryn lost themselves in their connection. Ben threw his head back, as he felt his orgasm rising. Gently, he felt a sensation against his cock and then Ryn was crying in pleasure as she began to pulsate against his swollen member.  

Looking down, he saw Maddie there, her hand between them tending to Ryn’s clit. His need for them taking over, Ben leaned forward, kissing Maddie. Ryn rose up, her head leaning on Maddie’s shoulder, as she continued to match Ben’s Rhythm. As Ben felt heat rising, he leaned forward and kissed Ryn’s shoulder. Feeling a sudden shot of warm pleasure, he spilled into Ryn.  

After their encounter, and cleaning up, they laid on the bed in a salty, sweaty heap. Ben smiled, as Maddie and Ryn, fell asleep on either side of him.   


	3. Of Memories and Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this took a much more sad turn than expected. Not sure if there were more episodes past Ryn going back to the ocean... So, this could be considered canon divergent.

Ryn  is gone. 

She left with the other mermaids, and she’s not coming back. 

Ben and Maddie started having problems. They were sad, not communicating, and everything was falling apart. Ben left to stay with a friend. 

They need  Ryn , she is the third line  of  their triangle- and everything seems broken and fragmented without her. 

Maddie dreams about her, about  Ryn’s  salty lips kissing a trail down her body. About her reaching her mound, spreading her thighs wide, and darting her tongue into Maddie's abyss. Her rough-textured tongue was the perfect stimulation for her sensitive clit. 

Waking up, she has a powerful ache between her thighs and is slick with want. Letting her hands skim her breasts, then her abdomen, she teases herself. Giving in, she fishes under her nightshirt and tweaks her nipples, before massaging her breasts. She imagines Ben there, kissing her neck, and palming her breast. One hand moves farther south, as she spreads her thighs. 

Running through memories of her lovers gets her heated and longing for their mouths, their fingers, For Ben’s dick, for  Ryn’s  hot and wet clit pressing against her own. She imagines it, the last time they all made love. Maddie was on the bottom,  Ryn  above her, as they kissed and rutted against one another. With their hot and wet cunts aching for it, Ben kneeled behind  Ryn  and entered her from behind. As he pumped harder and harder, Maddie circled her hips round and round, stimulating  Ryn until she cried out . 

Taking her perfect breast  in  her mouth, Maddie almost came when Ben entered her. Seizing the opportunity to surprise her,  Ryn  sat back and worked her hips faster than Maddie thought possible. It didn’t take long for Maddie to come, and she felt  Ben  spill into her. As they gasped for breath and kissed one another, their hearts glowed, and the closeness was so, so good. 

Now, six weeks later, Maddy was in bed alone, fingering herself and rubbing her clit to completion. As she came, she moaned their names- and tried not to cry. 

She missed them; she loved them; she wanted them back. 


End file.
